


Человек на Луне

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [10]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Ему и сейчас бывает нелегко себе признаваться, что он и правда не предполагал, что его очень странное притяжение к Эдди, замешанное на первоначальном обоюдном отвращении, заведет их так далеко.
Relationships: Edward Blake/Adrian Veidt
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Человек на Луне

— Человечество пытается уничтожить себя с начала времен. А теперь у нас есть силы, чтобы завершить начатое. И ни до чего не будет дела, когда полетят ракеты: мы все станем пылью, — с издевательской убежденностью произносит Эдди Блейк, он же Комедиант.

Эдди Блейк, которого Адриан Вейдт до последнего не хотел видеть на первом собрании «Хранителей», но не пригласить все же не сумел. Эдди Блейк, который явился на первую за двадцать пять лет встречу супергероев (а она стала возможной благодаря Адриану, _и никому другому_ ) с сигарой в зубах и фляжкой чего-то крепкого, из которой тут же принялся демонстративно отхлебывать. Эдди Блейк, которого в этот день не должно было быть в Америке (на что Адриан в глубине души и рассчитывал); однако случилось так, что он именно сейчас ненадолго возвратился из Вьетнама, взяв увольнение. Эдди Блейк, которого Адриан бы хотел с превеликим удовольствием назвать преждевременно стареющим, спивающимся, ни на что не годным, — вот только он уже знает (а теперь еще и хорошо видит), что все это — не про Эдди.

А тем временем Эдди достает зажигалку и делает нечто крайне неожиданное: поворачивается и с самым что ни на есть будничным видом подносит огонек к бумажной карте Соединенных Штатов Америки, закрепленной на треноге. Прежде, чем кто-либо из собравшихся в комнате успевает даже пошевелиться, по карте начинает распространяться пламя, а Эдди удовлетворенно заканчивает:

— Ну а наш Озимандиас станет самым умным человеком на кучке золы.

С этими словами Эдди Блейк и покидает собрание, — дымя сигарой, посмеиваясь и чрезвычайно довольный собой.

Огонь проедает карту, как кислота, слегка шипит и потрескивает, неумолимо обращая штат за штатом в обгорелую черноту. И Адриан с усилием отводит от нее взгляд, при этом отчетливо ощущая, будто бы в нем самом происходит нечто похожее. Тот слабый намек на тепло, что он было почувствовал на душе, когда увидел всех этих людей в костюмах и масках, пришедших по его зову (который не проигнорировал даже Доктор Манхэттен), бесследно исчезает. А на его место приходит обжигающий, ослепляющий гнев.

Он умеет ничем не выдать этот гнев лицом, — видит бог, практики в этом у него более чем хватает, — но чернота на полыхающей карте расползается как будто прямо у него перед глазами, и ему кажется, что он не видит ничего, кроме нее. В этот момент он непередаваемо, смертельно ненавидит Блейка — порожденного американским правительством с его милитаристским режимом, целиком и полностью принадлежащего этому правительству, и подосланного сюда им же.

— ...Как-то раз нам пришла информация от разведки, что в такой-то деревне устроил штаб один батальон гуков, который очень долго бегал от наших парней. Организовали операцию, — обложили эту деревню со всех сторон, все как полагается; прилетели на вертушках, высадились, пошли, собирались стереть с лица земли сукиных детей. А на месте оказалось, что никакого штаба там нет, вроде как одни мирные жители, да и тех совсем мало, — то ли гуки опять успели дернуть у нас прямо из-под носа, то ли это разведка слажала.

Ну, так или иначе, но мы все равно там все обшарили сверху донизу: надо было убедиться, что все чисто. Никогда не знаешь, что найдется, — может, тайники с оружием, а может, припрятанные ямы, а в них по нескольку желтых рож. С этими ублюдками в ямах обычно сразу все было ясно... И вот в одной хижине, вроде бы пустой, я вроде как уже все осмотрел — времени это заняло всего ничего, — и вдруг вижу: в углу висит темная занавеска от пола до потолка, такая грязная, обтрепанная, но прочная. И вот я нюхом чую: за ней точно кто-то или что-то есть, — в таких вещах на войне редко ошибаешься, и вообще у тебя будто появляются глаза на затылке, хочешь верь мне, хочешь нет. И причем мне этот занавешенный угол жутко не нравился: там могла оказаться ловушка по типу дверной, а это такое бревно с шипами, которое прилетает тебе в лицо. Граната на растяжке, еще какая-то дрянь, да хоть человек с винтовкой или мачете. В общем, я решил: плевать, в первый раз, что ли. Либо я уделаю сукиного сына, либо он меня. Взял и отдернул эту занавеску. И, ты думаешь, что?.. Смотрю — а на меня глядят аж трое узкоглазых. Но только очень маленьких. Двое мальчишек и вроде бы девчонка, лет шести-семи. Сидят на корточках рядком на земляном полу и преспокойно так смотрят вверх на меня. Грязные, чумазые чертенята, глаза настолько узкие, что их едва видно, выражение не поймешь. Вот еще чем противна их нация: вечно кажется, что они над тобой смеются, из-за этих их прищуренных глаз, ну, ты понимаешь. И они даже не вздрогнули, не пошевелились. Просто уставились на меня — и все. А у меня в руке был пистолет. И они никак не могли его не заметить, но даже на него не смотрели. Они смотрели на меня. Как будто просто ждали — что я сделаю?

— И что ты сделал?

— Плюнул и свалил оттуда нахрен. Что еще я мог сделать?..

Адриан, который лежит рядом с Эдди и внимательно слушает, подпирая голову рукой, в ответ слегка улыбается со своей знаменитой дипломатичностью, как бы говоря: «Конечно, и я бы тоже на твоем месте поступал совершенно так же».

Эдди — первый из его любовников, который в качестве темы для разговоров в постели частенько выбирает военные происшествия, в которых участвовал сам, но Адриан уже знает, что тяга к таким историям обычно появляется у Эдди настолько же внезапно, насколько и исчезает. Как правило, его рассказы — обрывочные, без начала и внятного конца, но Адриан слушает их с интересом: знает цену желанию поделиться тем, что обременяет память, иногда охватывающему людей. Даже Эдди изредка становится тяжело все время быть наедине с его непрекращающейся войной.

Слушая его, Адриан постоянно помнит, что Эдди отлично умеет врать, не меняясь ни в лице, ни в голосе, но не может сказать, что сейчас его это особенно волнует. Эдди полагает, что нашел в нем неболтливого и на редкость понятливого слушателя, при котором можно говорить про Вьетнам — ту тему, которая все еще почти постоянно у него на уме, — и не может при этом не испытывать что-то почти сродни благодарности. По молчаливому договору, существующему между ними, Адриан никогда не злоупотребит этим своеобразным доверием и не станет задавать лишних, ненужных вопросов. Не исключено, что Эдди соврал, у всего эпизода был совсем другой конец и детей, прятавшихся от американских солдат за занавеской, постигла очень незавидная судьба. Адриан думает о том, что могло с ними произойти, бесстрастно и отстраненно, удобно устроив голову на плече у Эдди (который, замолкнув, обнял его одной рукой и привлек к себе еще ближе, как бы не отдавая себе в этом отчета).

Почти все, что Эдди творил за свою жизнь, все, что заработало ему в определенных, закрытых кругах его зловещую известность — не такой уж и надежный секрет для такого, как Адриан, с его возможностями и связями: он может выяснить практически все, что угодно, практически о ком угодно. В том случае, конечно, если у него возникнет такое желание. К сожалению или к счастью, Эдди вызывает у него так много противоположных чувств, мыслей и желаний. И желание узнать больше, правдами или неправдами раздобыть сведения, которые для него не предназначены, пролезть в чужую жизнь, в некотором смысле «подглядеть», все еще временами странно борется в нем с полнейшим нежеланием достоверно знать, к примеру, расстреливал ли Эдди военнопленных, имел ли отношение к бойне в деревне Сонгми.

С той самой ночи, когда Эдди, неожиданно для них обоих, впервые очутился в его спальне, Адриан говорит себе, что его интересует одно и только одно: Эдди великолепно трахается. И вообще, никто из людей, с которыми он спал за свою жизнь (из тех, кого он знал хотя бы более или менее), отнюдь не был ангелом, и Адриан полуосознанно хватается за эту мысль почти как за спасительную, убаюкивающую совесть. И пока это неплохо помогает — пусть ему и не дано жить как Эдди, почти всегда одним днем, мотаться по миру, легко браться за самоубийственные миссии и посвящать рефлексии, надо полагать, самое большее минуту в день — перед сном.

Он решил дать Эдди время, и, пожалуй, время нужно и ему самому. Прошло еще всего-то около месяца — не такой большой срок. Ему вовсе не обязательно сейчас думать о том, кого именно представляет собой Эдди Блейк, наемник ЦРУ по кличке Комедиант. О том, что он в общем и целом и так уже достаточно давно превосходно знает.

Адриан приподнимается и целует плечо Эдди, ключицу, шею, чувствуя губами его пульс — не редкий и не частый. Это лучший способ вернуть внимание Эдди, который то ли ушел глубоко в какие-то свои мысли, то ли дремлет с открытыми глазами; и Адриан с удовольствием видит, как его взгляд проясняется, и в темные глаза возвращается обычный огонек.

— Что? Хочешь еще?..

Настойчивая потребность, связанная с Эдди, преследует Адриана уже не первую неделю — уже достаточно долго, чтобы поневоле начать задаваться кое-какими вопросами, но еще недостаточно долго, чтобы привыкнуть. Вместе с тем, кое-что, несомненно, греет ему душу: это _он_ сделал так, что Эдди оказался здесь. Он вовремя задал все необходимые вопросы за них обоих и нашел верные ответы. («Да» или «да», Эдди?..») Целуя, а затем неожиданно слегка кусая губы Эдди, он как будто отчасти хочет выразить свои намерения, а отчасти — еще и выместить какое-то смешанное чувство. Однако непохоже, чтобы Эдди это замечал.

— Знаешь, а ведь Драйберг хотел, чтобы сегодня я с ним патрулировал улицы... Ну прямо пристал ко мне.

— Правда?

— Ага. Но только черта с два. Я же знал, что сегодня вечером я нужен в другом месте... Что есть один парень, которого я должен наказать по полной программе.

— Да. Я очень плохо себя вел.

Адриан берет его руку и неторопливо целует ладонь, пальцы, позволяет большому пальцу скользнуть между своих губ и прикусывает подушечку.

Эдди наблюдает за ним характерным пристальным, немигающим взглядом, и, когда Адриан делает паузу, изрекает:

— Скажу тебе так, я видел много горячих девочек, таких, что просто огонь. Но по сравнению с ними со всеми ты — прямо лесной пожар.

— Может, кто-то бы сказал, что между нами сразу проскочила искра. Я бы это назвал накаленной обстановкой... Дело чуть не дошло до настоящего пожара, помнишь?

— Ты о чем?

— Ты поджег мою карту. Да как ты мог?

Эдди ухмыляется, но его глаза серьезны:

— Просто я был единственным в той комнате, у кого были не только основания спалить твою чертову карту Соединенных Штатов, но и полное право.

Это совершенно в духе Эдди: шутка, которая на самом деле не шутка. Иногда Адриан все еще удивляется, как легко, в сущности, ему оказалось привыкнуть к Эдди: к тому, как временами он шутит с видом человека, который привык, что все его остроты неизменно вызывают взрывы хохота, к тому, как он улыбается, показывая неуничтожимые белые зубы. К его дыханию, отдающему табаком. К тому, что он не слишком часто дает себе труд ходить гладко выбритым, но даже тогда кожа его лица остается грубоватой на ощупь.

Или к тому, что не кто-нибудь, а именно он оказался первым уже за очень, очень долгое время, к кому сам Адриан должен был стараться найти правильный подход, хотя обычно это его любовники силились придумать, как бы ему угодить, и особенно когда начинали понимать, что дело неумолимо идет к разрыву. Вначале Эдди напрягался от его прикосновений, вместо того чтобы расслабляться, хотя пытался это скрывать, и Адриану пришлось призвать на помощь все свои умения, чтобы в конце концов это преодолеть. И он бы ни за что не стал тратить время и силы, если бы оно того не стоило, но оно действительно стоило. Буквально каждой минуты.

Поначалу Эдди явно решил, что их связь — не более чем странный каприз избалованного богача, которому не хватает новых ощущений, то есть Адриана, который нашел себе развлечение и своеобразную «игрушку» для удовлетворения своих прихотей в человеке абсолютно не своего круга, — и тот его в этом не разубеждал. Так все было значительно проще.

Какое-то время он действительно предпочитал быть в глазах Эдди почти кем-то вроде ходячего клише, набором стереотипов, которые легче всего всплывают в уме, квинтэссенцией того, что Эдди и понимал, и не понимал.

Элита, высшее общество. Бесконечные возможности и бесконечная скука. Бешеные деньги, безумные увлечения. Странные фетиши, мрачные тайны. В один прекрасный момент Эдди признался ему, что никак не ожидал, что они проведут вместе больше одной ночи. Адриан нисколько не удивился: ведь он и сам этого не ожидал. Возможно даже, ему и сейчас бывает нелегко себе признаваться, что он и правда не предполагал, что его очень странное притяжение к Эдди, замешанное на первоначальном обоюдном отвращении, заведет их так далеко. И причем, возможно, только лишь из-за того, что он разглядел в Эдди нечто смутно экзотичное, будоражащее, еще в ту минуту, когда увидел его впервые.

Он вспоминает, как вдруг ловил себя на непонятном желании прикоснуться к одному из пистолетов Эдди, которые тот носил на бедрах с обеих сторон. Просто потрогать, погладить его рукоять, причем непременно голой рукой. Это могло иметь какое-то отношение к самому Эдди, а могло и не иметь, быть просто иррациональной прихотью. Теперь Эдди, наверное, притащил бы ему хоть весь свой арсенал, если бы он только попросил, но, как и прежде — как и всегда, — Адриан избегает брать в руки огнестрельное оружие. Эдди, или Комедиант, напротив, единственный из них, «Хранителей», кто щеголяет с оружием, заряженным боевыми патронами, причем все прекрасно знают, что это — вовсе не _шутки._

Иногда он замечает, что в том, как Эдди на него глядит, проскальзывает оттенок какого-то неверия, и с легкостью понимает это, но прежде всего хочет представать перед Эдди кем-то совершенно земным. И меньше всего на свете ему хочется, чтобы Эдди начал к нему относиться с характерной смесью восхищения и раздражения — то есть, по сути, точно так же, как наверняка относился за свою жизнь к десяткам женщин, в душе считая их «слишком хорошими» для себя, и в то же время постоянно раздражаясь из-за их открытости, простодушия, «излишней» нежности.

И при этом — и тоже впервые за долгое, долгое время — ему сложно, как обычно, предугадывать, и почти не удается что-либо планировать. Между ним и Эдди творятся странные, очень странные вещи, — но — и это, пожалуй, самое странное — сейчас он вполне искренне готов полностью довериться Эдди с его непредсказуемостью и _не думать ни о чем._ Можно даже сказать, что именно непредсказуемость Эдди его заводит, как уже давно не заводило ничто другое. И, хотя изначально он и не знал, что будет так, с Эдди ему нравится быть нежным и щедрым. Он выбирает позы, которые больше всего нравятся Эдди, отдается так, как нравится Эдди, — понимая, что, очень может быть, в каком-то смысле Эдди воспринимает его как свой «приз», где-то в глубине души вполне уверенный, что «имеет право» на самого красивого мужчину Америки совершенно по той же самой логике, по которой «имел бы право» на самую красивую женщину; по той же логике, по которой именно сейчас — после долгожданной победы во Вьетнаме — чуть ли не вся Америка так обожает его (или же его специально созданный для Америки образ); и в то же время так боится — и все, что он собой воплощает, и его самого.

Адриан думает об этом «праве победителя», когда ложится перед Эдди, под Эдди, протягивает к нему руки, обнимает и гладит его широкие сильные плечи, спину, обхватывает его ногами, гибко подается вверх и притягивает к себе его голову в поцелуе, на который Эдди отвечает с крошечной, почти незаметной задержкой, но зато так, что никаких сомнений быть не может: он снова его хочет, и хочет просто до безумия. Адриан невольно прикусывает губу, пока Эдди целует его шею, прихватывает мочку его уха — сперва только губами, а затем и зубами, — жадно, сильно, еще не причиняя боли, но близко подходя к этому. Эдди бывает груб, не всегда способен вовремя сдержаться, — и, зная, что по-своему Эдди _старается_ — быть осторожнее, ласкать его мягче, проявлять к нему больше внимания — Адриан все еще полагает, что со стороны не было бы заметно, что Эдди вызывает у него больше чувств, чем практически все его бессчетные прежние любовники, оставлявшие его в меру удовлетворенным, но, как правило, совершенно равнодушным.

Иногда в таком состоянии Эдди шепчет ему, возможно, самые странные признания, которые только кому-либо приходилось выслушивать.

«Если бы ты понимал, как много я тебе должен за все это... Наверное, ты бы посылал меня убивать».

«Я никого не посылаю убивать».

«Нет. _Ты_ убиваешь. Черт, ты просто убиваешь меня».

В ответ Адриан слегка приподнимает брови, словно бы говоря: «Да неужели». Правда, долго смотреть на Эдди прямо он не может: его веки как бы сами по себе опускаются, глаза закрываются, и дальше все, что он воспринимает, — это их с Эдди темнота, их близость и их тепло, где и удовольствие, и что-то, в эти минуты особенно похожее на настоящее чувство, беззвучно распускаются, как диковинные цветы.

Инстинктивно он старается растягивать эти моменты, беречь их от спешки и неуместных слов, и порой очень хочет соврать то ли Эдди, то ли самому себе, притворившись, что у них в запасе — значительно больше времени, чем есть на самом деле. Ход времени смутно беспокоит Адриана, как что-то неконтролируемое, — как, он полагает, это бывает со всеми занятыми и вдумчивыми людьми. Но только в его случае есть и еще один источник беспокойства — изменения, произошедшие с Эдвардом Блейком приблизительно за последний год, такие, как участившиеся приступы неконтролируемой ярости, например; и безотчетное желание отмотать время назад, к их первой встрече.

На лицо Эдди, которое Адриан видит прямо перед собой, как и на его собственное, мягко ложатся тени и тусклые, прохладные ночные отсветы, делая почти незаметными и практически неистребимую щетину, и как будто полустертый, но все равно заметный вблизи шрам, которого год назад еще не было, протянувшийся через всю правую щеку. И Адриан прижимается своими нежными губами к этой жесткой щетине на его подбородке, щеке, а потом, поддавшись внезапному порыву, долго целует Эдди в лоб. Он готов к тому, что Эдди удивится, усмехнется: «Ты чего это?» Однако Эдди молчит, хотя, возможно, — только возможно — в его взгляде на секунду и мелькает что-то вопросительное. У Эдди — большие и темные, глубокие и проницательные глаза.

— Черт возьми, вот это я люблю, — шепчет он между поцелуями. — Люблю, когда ты такой.

— И какой же?..

— Горячий. Мягкий. И... О, черт... Весь мой.

Адриан улыбается — едва заметно, невольно; все-таки Эдди, конечно, может говорить про него «Весь мой» — и при этом теряться, забываться в нем. И если, опускаясь на него, погружаясь в него, Эдди отчаянно старается о чем-то забыть, то этому Адриан совсем не удивляется. И уж точно Эдди совсем не задумывается, как хорошо он видит и знает, что Эдди сводят с ума сама его близость, запах, ощущение всего его тела, кожи, волос. И что он ведет и направляет их обоих, умело делая так, чтобы Эдди было еще проще, приятнее... теснее. Под пальцами Адриан опять чувствует его пульс на шее, и теперь он очень частый.

Эдди выдыхает:

— Господи... Господи, малыш. Как же с тобой хорошо.

На этот раз Адриан ничего не говорит, но Эдди и не нужен его ответ. Секс — одна из немногих созидательных вещей, доступных Эдди; и с ним живое олицетворение американской военной машины, лучший из американских солдат, а в каком-то смысле «лучший из худших» — самых бесстрашных и самых отпетых, самых мужественных и самых жестоких, — способен забыть обо всем, и прежде всего о своем предназначении агента правительства, которое изначально не допускало, чтобы между ними возникла хоть какая-то близость.

«Нам не обязательно подчиняться всему этому... Мы можем это преодолеть. Иначе зачем нужны супергерои?..» Мысль появляется в голове Адриана несколько позднее и нравится ему настолько, что даже заставляет снова улыбнуться, — хотя большинство таких мыслей, которым помогает родиться эйфория после занятий любовью, позднее либо кажутся малозначительными, либо забываются.

Эдди замечает его улыбку и делает из нее собственные выводы.

— Кажется, малыш, только что я сделал тебе очень хорошо. Черт, была бы моя воля, я бы видел тебя таким довольным каждую ночь.

— Я бы не возражал, — откликается Адриан тихо, и Эдди усмехается.

— Скажу тебе правду: я начинаю думать о том, как приду сюда снова, как только выхожу от тебя. И потом часто думаю о... черт, ты и сам знаешь, о чем.

— Да... Полагаю, что знаю.

— Ну еще бы. Ничего не могу сказать про мое воображение, но вот память у меня что надо. И иной раз не вовремя вспоминается такое, что проклинаешь все на свете. Но это все хрень... Штука в том, что я просто много думаю о тебе. И зачем мне кто-то другой, когда есть ты?.. А ты умеешь делать что-то... особенное. Ты меня запускаешь в гребаный космос.

Адриан в ответ улыбается немного шире и несколько секунд молчит, после чего вдруг спрашивает:

— Ты слышал новую песню Боуи?

— Какую песню?

— Ты что, правда не знаешь? Она называется «Звездный человек». «Есть звездный человек, и он ждет в небе...»

— Ну да, вроде бы что-то слышал по радио.

— По-моему, она не хуже, чем «Космическая странность».

— А?

— Эдди, это же та песня про астронавта. Она вышла в позапрошлом году, как раз когда «Аполлон-11» летал на Луну. «Наземное управление — майору Тому...» «Проверьте зажигание, и да пребудет с вами бог...» Помнишь?

— Ага... Вроде вспомнил.

— Ты ведь услышал про высадку на Луну, когда был во Вьетнаме?

— Не во Вьетнаме. В Лаосе. Но только они уже успели слетать и вернуться, а мы в это самое время пытались отбить у гуков аэродром Муанг Суи в гребаной Долине Кувшинов, и нам было вообще не до того. То есть что-то мы, конечно, услышали, но без подробностей. Я сам как раз был там, строил вонючих хмонгов, объяснял мальчишкам, как стрелять из М-16. Так что я только потом узнал, и как они высадились, и как их навестил на Луне Док Манхэттен, и все прочее.

— Ты жалел, что все пропустил?

— А что я пропустил? Слава богу, я мог узнать обо всем этом сколько угодно из газет и телика.

— Да, но это было уже после...

— А какая разница?

— Для тебя, может быть, разницы и нет, но все, кого я знаю, следили, затаив дыхание.

— Ну, те парни герои, я не спорю. И здорово утерли нос комми, за это я бы пожал руку каждому из них. Но я думаю, высадиться на Луне не могло быть намного сложнее, чем высадиться в Нормандии... Что? Что такого я сказал?

— Нет, ничего. Интересно, что ты сравниваешь исследование космоса с войной.

— Я лично знаю людей, которые заливались обо всем этом так, будто хотели сделать Луну нашим пятьдесят вторым штатом, после Нама. Мысль бредовая, кто бы спорил, но ведь с Намом-то получилось, верно? Хотя я не знаю, что у них творится в головах, да и не хочу знать. Просто подумай об этих астронавтах, об этих их скафандрах, и как они болтаются там, запакованные в сотню защитных слоев, со всеми этими системами жизнеобеспечения... Даже твой приятель Боуи вроде пел, что космический корабль — по сути не более чем «консервная банка», если что-то пойдет не так, от него не останется мокрого места. Эти люди тратят миллиарды долларов, выдумывают такие технологии, что уму непостижимо, готовы лететь сотни тысяч миль, и все только ради того, чтобы сесть на долбаный кусок скалы, который висит в пустоте. Если вдуматься, то все это довольно забавно, разве не так? Зачем столько усилий, когда дураку ясно, что нам там не место?

— Вот здесь правительство этой страны с тобой не соглашается, потому что прошлым летом на Луну сели уже в четвертый раз, — говорит Адриан мягко. — Но мне тоже казалось... символичным, что первым на поверхность Луны ступил не Нил Армстронг, а Доктор Манхэттен.

— Ага, он их самую малость опередил.

— В каком-то смысле он опередил всех нас, — произносит Адриан задумчиво. — Он оставил все человечество уже так далеко позади... Я уверен, он единственный, про кого можно сказать, что его место — в космосе, в намного большей степени, чем на Земле.

— А, так это Док у нас теперь — «звездный человек»? — фыркает Эдди. — А что, ему подходит. Ты не в курсе, может, это его Боуи и имел в виду?

— Нет, не думаю. Насколько мне известно, Дэвид себя не причисляет к фанатам Джона.

— Вот досада, а я-то уж было подумал, что все сходится. Но заметь, к ребятам из «Аполлона-15» Док уже не наведывался. Может, потому, что даже сам Док не знает, что все-таки они забыли там, на Луне, а? И в чем вообще смысл?

— Мне кажется, я знаю, в чем. Они нашли там подтверждение.

— Подтверждение чего?

— Что наш мир на самом деле так хрупок и мал. Стоило по-настоящему выглянуть во Вселенную хотя бы одним глазком, только чтобы это увидеть. При этом наши микроскопические размеры дополнительно вводят нас в заблуждение, нам кажется, что мы сидим на чем-то огромном и незыблемом, но это не так... Что? Я парю тебе мозги?

— Нет. Ты не паришь мне мозги.

Эдди протягивает руку и поглаживает его скулу, легко, почти нежно.

— Светлая, черт побери, ночь, я вижу тебя ясно, как днем. Слушай, а это же Луна светит?

— Да, она сегодня яркая. Кажется, сейчас почти полнолуние... И безоблачно. Свет фонарей сюда почти не доходит.

— У тебя тут довольно высоко, что верно, то верно. — Эдди, по-прежнему касаясь его лица, замолкает, как бы о чем-то размышляя, и вдруг прибавляет, с несвойственным ему задумчивым видом: — Знаешь, ведь если так подумать, у меня было не больше шансов ступить на Луну, чем оказаться с тобой, здесь...

Адриан приопускает веки, что, он знает, придает его лицу нечитаемое, загадочное выражение, которое определенно занимает, интригует Эдди. Наверное, Эдди впервые в жизни открыл, что в красоте вообще есть что-то непостижимое.

Но он вряд ли догадывается, что в этот момент Адриан рад своей непроницаемости, потому что внутри у него снова возникает _все то же самое_ чувство, и он думает: вот оно, опять. Каким-то образом Эдди то и дело умудряется дергать за такие струны в его душе, о которых сам даже не подозревает. И что самое странное — всякий раз он это делает абсолютно ненамеренно.

И теперь его слова напоминают Адриану про шансы, возможности и вероятности, которые он, как бизнесмен, экономист и финансист, постоянно высчитывает уже полжизни. И еще про одну, вполне конкретную вероятность, которая временами кажется ускользающей, а временами — почти неизбежной, и иногда, бессонными ночами, сводит его с ума. Впрочем, совсем не его одного.

— И это нам лишний раз доказывает, что даже самые незначительные шансы нельзя игнорировать, — говорит он. И, едва Эдди успевает заулыбаться, продолжает, без всякого перехода. — Эд, скажи мне одну вещь. Ты правда думаешь, что будет атомная война?

В этот раз он следит за лицом Эдди так пристально, как будто именно от того, что Эдди собирается ответить, как много ему в действительности известно, и решит ли он сказать правду или соврет, и зависит их общий исход, каким бы он ни был.

Эдди хмурится, озадаченный таким поворотом разговора, но не слишком удивленный. В последний раз проводит большим пальцем по его скуле, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, слегка взъерошивая их и отводя с лица, явно любуясь его тонкими, чистыми линиями. И с видимым сожалением произносит:

— Малыш, да если бы я знал.

Несколько секунд Адриан молчит, чтобы точно убедиться, что ничего больше не последует.

— То есть ты не в курсе... истинного положения дел?

Эдди тихо посмеивается, и в полутьме его широкая, белозубая улыбка выделяется как-то особенно ярко, резко.

— А ты что, разочарован? Черт, а вот это действительно смешно. Ладно, так уж и быть, я тебе кое-что расскажу, но только тс-с, это большой секрет. Так вот, все, что говорят про нас с президентом, про то, что мы якобы чуть ли не друзья не разлей вода — это обычная брехня. Раньше я его охранял, и я его человек, как ты отлично знаешь, я на него работаю. Но не более. Я обычный исполнитель. А ты и в самом деле думал, что кто-то станет при мне обсуждать такие вещи?.. Это же государственная тайна. Знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто много болтает?

— Точно не знаю, но могу предположить.

— Вот-вот, — кивает Эдди, почему-то с очень удовлетворенным видом, как будто хваля его за догадливость.

Он по-прежнему улыбается, и, хотя Адриан и не хочет себе в этом признаваться, но на какую-то секунду от вида Эдди и от его улыбки ему становится слегка неуютно.

Как если бы что-то в Эдди подавало едва уловимые (по крайней мере, в эту минуту), но отчетливые тревожные сигналы, напоминающие ему об одном подозрении, почти предчувствии: однажды Эдди может причинить боль, настоящую боль, _и ему тоже._ Есть люди, которым просто не дано приходить в чужую жизнь с миром, и Эдди — один из них. И совсем не то чтобы он ожидал от Эдди чего-то другого, но все-таки...

А между тем Эдди что-то говорит,

_(«Я чертовски виноват, малыш, прости...»)_

и Адриан с некоторым усилием отвлекается от своих мыслей.

— Если ты правда хочешь услышать, что _я_ думаю, — это все будет тянуться. Еще довольно долго, может, где-то лет пять-десять... а может, даже больше. В конце концов, у нас есть Док Манхэттен, и все точно знают, на что он способен, теперь, после Нама. А у Советов есть эта их идеология, на которой у них там все держится. То есть восстанавливать мир с нами они не будут, но и нарушать его открыто — побоятся, из-за Дока. Все коммунисты совершенно больные на голову, но все же не настолько. — Эдди замолкает и характерным движением касается лба, будто пытаясь таким образом помочь себе вспомнить что-то, поймать ускользнувшую мысль. — Хотя, что уж там, я могу и ошибаться. Я ж ведь не «самый умный человек на земле»... Так что, наверное, это я у тебя должен спрашивать, что ты думаешь. Многие бы дорого дали за такую возможность, уж это наверняка.

— Так почему же не спрашиваешь?..

— Не хочу говорить с тобой об этом. Знаешь, где-то год назад я считал, что если вдруг чертова атомная война и правда начнется, то мне будет плевать. Что я потеряю, кроме очередной командировки в Нам? А если грандиозное дерьмо упадет на вентилятор, когда я буду в Наме, — так тем более. Хуже там уже точно не станет... А теперь я думаю совсем по-другому. Точнее сказать... Если это все и начнется, то пусть это будет когда-нибудь потом. Только бы не именно сейчас... Забавно, правда?

Адриан откидывается на подушки и бездумно глядит в потолок, по которому блуждают холодные лунные блики.

— «И я плыву в моей «консервной банке», выше и дальше Луны... Планета Земля — такая синяя, а я ничего не могу сделать».

Обычно совсем не склонный к фантазиям, Адриан тем не менее легко может себе представить мрак и мертвую тишину равнодушного космоса и даже мысленно сравнить свой пентхаус с маленьким космическим кораблем, зависшим где-то между землей и небом с двумя астронавтами на борту.

И решительно никому нет дела до того, как они захотят скоротать время до очередного восхода солнца, который, как обычно, положит конец и этой иллюзии оторванности от всего мира, и многим другим иллюзиям. Они могут немного погодя снова заняться любовью, после чего проспать остаток ночи мертвым сном, а могут, перед тем как уснуть, еще долго вести те странные, почти невообразимые из-за своей откровенности, но по какой-то причине невероятно важные для обоих разговоры, которые случаются между людьми, когда они делят постель, но наверняка знают, что это продлится не слишком долго.

«Когда я в первый раз прибыл в Нам в шестьдесят шестом — я и со мной еще мои парни, — солдаты устроили праздник. В мою честь. Ты представляешь? Как будто в моем появлении был какой-то особый смысл, как будто бы я лучше, чем они, знал, что здесь творится и зачем, и мог им объяснить... Только из-за того, что я — тот парень на плакате с американским флагом, который висит в каждой казарме; да даже не он сам, на самом-то деле, а этот, как его, прототип... Каждый из нас мог одинаково сказать: «Я солдат, я воюю за свою страну», но только от меня для них это звучало, наверное, как-то весомее... И будто бы я мог разом решить все проблемы, лично уничтожить всех, кто был этими проблемами.

А после этого я несколько чертовых лет жил так: в Нам — из Нама. Снова в Нам — и из Нама. Недели и месяцы сливались в одно, будто я закрутился в каком-то чертовом колесе. Никогда еще со мной такого не было. Под конец я почти перестал думать даже о том, как бы не сдохнуть, в Нью-Йорке мне казалось, что у меня за окном гребаные джунгли, у меня вошло в привычку глотать противомалярийные таблетки. А когда я был здесь, то в основном сидел в барах, где меня никто не знал, пока не терял нахрен счет времени. Либо закрывался дома. Перестал передавать письма, перестал видеться с родными убитых парней, мне это все вконец осточертело. Ну что ты скажешь, что нальешь в уши вдове человека, чьими последними словами было «Мне больно»? Соврешь ей, что он, ну конечно же, думал только о ней, когда умирал, или что он «умер спокойно»?.. Во всем этом нет ни малейшего смысла.

Ну и наконец, в этом году вмешался Док Манхэттен... и все закончилось за пару недель. Вот так легко. Я даже не мог поверить, насколько это было легко. Да и не я один. Как будто Док специально взял и прекратил эту войну затем, чтобы мы могли хотя бы раз хорошенько и не спеша посмотреть вокруг, все осознать. Боже, какого дерьма мы наворотили... Не то чтобы это было чем-то новым, но, если вся эта война была одной большой ошибкой, то сложнее всего понять — это тебя обманули или ты сам себя обманул. Может быть, я кругом ошибся, сделал то, чего не должен был делать. Да тут и не так чтобы сложно было увидеть, где я налажал. Дожил-таки до того, что стало гадко видеть с утра свою рожу в зеркале. Черт меня дери, я так устал».

И Адриану (пока он машинально поглаживает волосы Эдди, пристроившего голову у него между шеей и плечом и прикрывшего глаза), на минуту представляются места, которые он никогда не видел своими глазами, в стране, где он никогда не был. Густой тропический лес и маленькая деревня, состоящая из разбросанных бедных хижин, крытых соломой, которая примостилась у его края; поле и большой отряд американских солдат, которые идут, удаляясь от деревни. Среди них шагает и Эдди Блейк, закинувший на плечо свою винтовку М-16. Эдди шагает, покусывая травинку, глядя себе под ноги и, вероятнее всего, не думая в этот момент ни о чем. Потом он поднимает глаза и коротко взглядывает в небо. Там, почти неразличимая и тусклая в дневном свете, едва виднеется луна. Эдди смотрит на нее всего секунду, но, когда он снова отворачивается, на его дочерна загорелом лице мелькает белозубая улыбка.

Жители деревни — низкорослые мужчины, женщины и дети с желтоватой кожей, носящие просторные рубахи и круглые, конусообразные шляпы — стоят возле кое-как сколоченной ограды. Мужчины деловито переговариваются, женщины стоят молча, некоторые держат на руках маленьких детей. Все они глядят вслед американским солдатам, уходящим через поле к своим вертолетам.


End file.
